The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for handling fluid runoff from roof structures and the like. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved cover apparatus which separates fluid from debris using just the action of the fluid runoff so that leaves, sticks, tree bark and other debris are prevented from entering a gutter structure and only the fluid enters the gutter structure.
Many prior art devices and techniques exist which attempt to solve the issue of maintaining rain gutters in a serviceable condition without requiring manual intervention. Such manual intervention typically requires the periodic clearing of debris from rain gutters and downspouts, and then rinsing and cleaning of the rain gutters. The use of mesh screens, netting, filters and the like have been used with limited success. Most prior art of this variety has the mesh screen, netting, filter and the like disposed at or near the uppermost part of the gutter structure. One such example appears in U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,174 issued Jun. 3, 1986 to Hileman. Another example having a perforated gutter liner apparatus appears in U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,054 issued Sep. 25, 2001 to Cangialosi. In the Cangialosi reference, the liner is perforated so that a second channel for the rainwater is formed within the gutter structure.
Other approaches include use of a hinged gutter cover so that when manual intervention is performed, the interior of the rain gutter is at least more readily accessed for cleaning. Such a hinged gutter cover appears in U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,810 issued Jun. 24, 1997 to Pietersen.
A prior art approach that uses both a hinged gutter system and at least two channels within the trough of a gutter structure includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,399 issued Feb. 6, 2001 to Pollera. In the Pollera reference, three separate trough structures are used to first capture and then divert rainwater captured by the gutter using a pivoting wing-structure that is cycled between an open and closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,173 issued Sep. 29, 1998 to Way, Sr. and discloses an improved gutter protector which is a sheet of material having a first end extending up onto a portion of a roof. The sheet has perforations at two locations which when installed on a roof are both disposed over a part of the surface of the roof for admitting rainwater therethrough. The second end of this prior art gutter protector connects to an outer lip portion of a gutter. The two locations having perforations are formed in sections of the sheet of material having slightly different angles relative to horizontal and any debris retained on the sheet of material is supposed to be swept off manually or blown off naturally.
Other prior art approaches of the issue to separating debris from rainwater involve use of cover structures which provide a small continuous opening at or near the outer lip of the gutter structure for rain to enter the gutter and which typically are too small for debris to also enter the gutter. One such approach appears in U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,837 issued Aug. 12, 1986 to Beam in which the outer edge of the cover structure forms a temporary obstacle for the rainwater and debris. This obstacle is depicted as an upwardly curving lip so that after the obstacle is filled with rainwater the rainwater flows over the lip and down the rear of the curved structure while the debris is supposed to separate from the rainwater and fall to the ground (since the upwardly curving lip is disposed at or over the outer edge of the gutter). Another such approach appears in U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,350 issued Jan. 26, 1993 to Meckstroth. In the Meckstroth reference, the outer portion of the cover structure has a downwardly curving lip adjacent to a flange portion of the cover which supports the cover upon the outer edge of the gutter and is disposed at a lower elevation that the rest of the cover structure. Thus, the flange portion allows rainwater to run across the cover and down the curving lip structure into the gutter via an elongate slot, while the debris passes over the slot and falls to the ground.
All these prior art approaches rely on diverting water into a channel-type rain gutter structure away from the building structure while at the same time attempting to reduce the presence of debris in the gutter structure. These prior art gutter structures tend to clog, the fluid tends to splash in and around the gutter structure thereby staining and possibly damaging the fascia, and the separation of fluid from debris does not always occur without manual intervention.
The present invention taught, enabled, described, illustrated and claimed herein comprises a continuous cover-type debris/fluid separation apparatus which is easily installed in existing, conventional trough-type gutter structures. The apparatus is configured to capture a small amount of water between two ridge features in a what is termed herein a xe2x80x9cstatic pool.xe2x80x9d The first ridge is preferably formed adjacent the outer part of the gutter structure and the second ridge is formed adjacent the inner part of the gutter structure (i.e., adjacent a terminal edge of the roof of a building). The first ridge has an apex portion that is preferably disposed at a higher elevation than an apex portion of the second ridge. The portion of the cover structure disposed between the first ridge and the second ridge thus defines the static pool region. As rainwater flowing from the terminal edge of the roof begins to fill the static pool region a primary fluid flow (designed Pp in the appended drawings) is established with a flow direction away from the building. As the static pool fills with rainwater the fluid present in the static pool region naturally seeks level, regardless of the primary fluid flow. According to the present invention, as the level of rainwater in the static pool rises farther it first begins to flow over the second ridge toward the building. This secondary fluid flow toward the building (designated Ps in the appended drawings) generally has a lower magnitude flow rate than the primary fluid flow. The rainwater thus descends through a relatively larger gap formed between the cover structure and the building-side upper gutter lip feature. Meanwhile, a combination of rainwater and debris which is subjected to the primary fluid flow is driven over the first ridge and the fluid descends through the relatively smaller gap formed between the cover structure and the outer gutter lip structure. Due to the primary fluid flow and the small size of the gap adjacent the first ridge, the vast majority of debris is propelled past the gap and ultimately over the outer gutter lip structure and the debris then either falls harmlessly to the ground or is removed naturally by the wind. Any debris remaining will typically dry out over time so that it is readily naturally eliminated via wind and weather.
In addition, when rainwater enters the static pool the likelihood of splashing of droplets of rainwater from the static pool is greatly reduced (as compared to a bare section of covering material), thus reducing the weathering of the fascia structure and related portions of the roof and the building adjacent the gutter. The static pool creates an attraction to the rainwater flowing from the roof and temporarily supports (or xe2x80x9cfloatsxe2x80x9d) debris that accompanies the primary flow of rainwater. Once the static pool fills to the level of the second ridge, a secondary flow of rainwater flows xe2x80x9cbackwardxe2x80x9d (toward the building), over the second ridge, through a gap formed between the cover structure and the gutter, and into the trough portion of the gutter. While the leaves and other debris are carried xe2x80x9cforwardxe2x80x9d by the primary fluid flow (away from the building).
The debris and leaves are thus fluidly urged over the apex feature of the first ridge and past a relatively smaller gap between the cover structure and the gutter, and ultimately over the lip of the gutter so that the debris does not enter the trough portion of the gutter.
To accommodate a large volume of rainwater flowing from the roof and onto the cover structure both gaps operate to drain the cover structure. Some of the rainwater will enter the gutter by passing over the first ridge and entering the gutter through the small gap formed between the cover structure and the lip of the gutter while some of the rainwater will drain over the second ridge where it is then captured in the trough of the gutter. In one preferred embodiment, the relatively smaller gap formed near the first ridge is approximately one-eighth of an inch (xe2x85x9xe2x80x3) and the gap formed near the second ridge is approximately one-quarter inch (xc2xcxe2x80x3).